starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Ukendte Regioner
De Ukendte Regioner, Ukendte Rum, Ukendte Sektor, eller Ukendte Territorier var en betegnelse for alle de regioner af Galaksen der ikke var kortlagt; det adskilte sig fra Wild Space ved at Wild Space var delvist kortlagt, men ikke fuldt udforsket. De Ukendte Regioner kunne stort set defineres som et område der ikke var forbundet med nogen kendte hyperspace ruter i Galaksen, havde ingen forbindelse til Coruscant, eller ikke var en del af den Galaktiske Republik før den Galaktiske Borgerkrig—men de fulde årsag til den mangelende kontakt er ukendt. Lokation, omfang, og relationer med galaktiske civilisation Den kendte galaktiske civilisation gik normalt helt ud til kanten af galaksen—for eksempel gik Corporate Sector terretoriet helt ud til enden af Tingel Arm. Men i den "vestre" side af Galaksen var en stor del ukortlagt. Ca 15% af Galaksen lå i de Ukendte Regioner.Force Heretic II: Refugee De Ukendte Regioner strakte sig fra Bakura til Bilbringi og Imperiets Rester. Nogle af de vigtige faktioner i disse områder var Chiss Imperiet, Ssi-Ruuvi Imperiet, Vagaarierne, Killik Kolonien, og Empire of the Hand, men det var også hjemmet til racer såsom Croke, Ebruchi, Nagai, Tofs, og Eickarie. Nogle forskere havde fundet ud af at der var en stor koncentration af mørkt stof i denne del af galaksen, hvilket laved unormalheder i tyngdekraften og besværliggjorde navigation. Mange rejsene brugte disse regioner son en genvej gennem Galaksen—for eksempel havde Corellianske handelsfolk været i kontakt med Chiss folket mange år før de blev "opdaget". Chiss Storadmiralen Thrawn, der stammede fra disse regioner, blev udsendt på ''Imperial''-class Star Destroyeren Admonitor til de Ukendt Regioner under den Galaktiske Borgerkrig, officielt set en kotlægning af områderne, men i virkeligheden skulle han indtage hele sektorer til Imperiet. Da han var der skulle Thrawn efter sigende være stødt på Yuuzhan Vongerne. Han lavede også sit eget imperium, Empire of the Hand. Politiske områder *Chiss Imperiet *Killik Kolonien *Infinite Empire *Ssi-ruuvi Imperiet *Vagaari Imperiet *Sande Sith Sektorer På grund af at regionerne var "ukendte", er de ikke blevet kortlagt og inddelt i sektorer. Systemer *Crustai systemet *Gyuel systemet *Klasse Ephemora systemet *Lehon systemet *Osseriton systemet *Ssi'kaat systemet Planeter *Ankus *Carrivar *Crakull *Crustai *Csilla *Kariek *Kilia IV *Lehon *Lwhekk *Malagarr *Mobus *Morcanth *Munlali Mafir *Nagi *Osseriton *Pesfavri *Qoribu *Rhigar *Sarvchi *Shikitari *Tenupe *Tof *UR41-284 *Umaren'k'sa *Yoggoy *Zonama Sekot *Zorb Racer *Cragmoloid *Hemes Arbora *Croke *Chiss *Eickarie *Hemes Arbora *Human *Jostran *Krizlaw *Morseerian *P'w'eck *Rakata *Ssi-ruuk *Tof *Umaren'k *Yuuzhan Vong Andre lokationer *Brask Oto Kommando Station *Rata Nebula *The Redoubt *Ssi-ruuk Stjerneklynge *Utegetu Nebula Optrædener *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:241'' *''Tales of the Bounty Hunters'' *''Command Decision'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Red Sky, Blue Flame'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Star by Star'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' Sources *''Galaxy Guide 8: Scouts'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' Noter og referencer Eksterne links *Star Wars Technical Commentaries - Astrophysical Concerns Category:Galaktiske Regioner Category:Ukendte Regioner